


Goth Chickens

by AyaHalloway



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gift fic for a friend, M/M, but still, goth chickens, kravitz is the biggest dweeb and i love him so much, losers in love, not as much as taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaHalloway/pseuds/AyaHalloway
Summary: Kravitz brings home a gift for cha'boy





	Goth Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> There are legit actual chickens that are completely black. they're fucking ridiculous, and lay pink eggs. So of course I was crying about it to my friend and we talked about kravitz being a huge nerd and bringing taako live goth chickens, and then I had to write it.

Taako loved Kravitz. He knew he did. Kravitz’s shy, secret smiles, his terrible accents, the random acts of kindness did all kinds of gross tender things to his heart. 

For example, today. Right now. Right in front of him. Kravitz was holding what looked like a chicken, except it was completely black. Black feathers, feet, eyes, the whole shebang. The kind of black Anish Kapoor would take the ridiculous thing to court over.

“Babe,” Taako popped his hip, crossed his arms. Made sure to add a raised eyebrow and smirk. Tilt his head to the side so his luscious hair spilled to the side the way Kravitz liked. “Why dooya have a goth chicken?”

“It’s for you!” Kravitz shuffled closer, trying not to smile like too big of a doofus.

“Gotta be more explicit bubbuh- we’ve talked about this.”

They both knew that, being dead and all, blushing was difficult on so many levels for Kravitz, but Taako could draw them out of him with a practiced ease. Especially for someone who had been with him for less than one percent of his entire existence.

“Yes, well, you’ve complained before about not having fresh ingredients. Sometimes, anyway, so I thought I would do something about getting you more fresher things. But, it couldn’t be, like, something ordinary. So, goth chicken.”

The entire thing was so stupidly, sweetly Kravitz, Taako thought he might melt into the floor.

“You fuckin’ Nerd.” Was Taako’s reply. Even as he pressed a kiss to his wonderful boyfriend’s cheek.

Over the course of the next few days, after picking up a few new goth chickens, Magnus built them a little chicken coup that Taako could pack up and move around with their caravan. A few flicks of magic to make the trip less bumpy for them from Taako was also added to make it perfect.

The day before they were set to leave the current city, Taako caught Kravitz in front of the coup. This wasn’t so strange, Kravtz loved feeding them and petting them. Even when they pecked at his cold hands. What was strange was that his favorite bone daddy was trembling.

Further inspection revealed that Kravitz had both fists covering his bottom lip, eyes alight with a child-like bedazzlement.

Taako leaned over him, careful not to let the cloth of one of his nicer skirts to drag along the chicken coup’s front yard, but couldn’t quite see what was making Kravitz so excited. 

“Care to share what’s goin’ on my dude?”

Kravitz lowered his hands enough to giddily gasp out, “They’re pink!”

“… Wat?”

Gingerly, Kravitz reached into the coup, pulled out something, and held up an egg for him to see. Upon viewing the said, Taako completely under-fucking-stood the excitement. In Kravitz’s gentle hand lay an egg. But not just any egg. A egg the color of the softest pastel pink Taako had ever seen. It was the kind of pink Taako would use in his favorite lipstick, or his lingerie. 

Very gently, Taako placed his hands on Kravitz’s shoulders.

“It’s… very nice Babe.” And that was as much as he dared let out. Because it was so damn cute. The pink egg, Kravitz himself. 

“You got us goth chickens with the pinkest fuckin’ eggs.” Very softly he added. “ _What the fuck._ ”

Kravitz’s smile lit up the whole world.


End file.
